


Girls' Knights Out

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: crossovers100, Crossover, Gen, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala Mal Doran and Amanda Darieux sashayed into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Knights Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mischief5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischief5/gifts).



> Written for the Crossover Dialogue Meme, and for Crossovers100 prompt #39 -- _taste_. Per the meme's directions, I make no explanation of how they met and I also make no guarantee it's not crack. Enjoy!

"No, no, no," Amanda said airily. "Leather for the ones who _think_ they don't underestimate you, and silk for the ones who just have no idea."

Vala considered that and sipped her drink. Her nose wrinkled. "Too sweet. Well, black leather does accessorize with everything. What do you think about denim?"

"Oh, denim for the ones who properly appreciate a woman who can bend over a car engine."

"Whether or not you can fix it?" Cam asked dryly.

"Just for that, Cam, you may fetch the next drink. Try a strawberry margarita, not a strawberry daquiri." Amanda sipped her champagne Cosmopolitan. "Mmm. Nice."

Vala stole a taste over Amanda's amused protests. "Now that one I like. Off with you, Cam. _You_ taught _me_ about plausible deniability."

"Vala--"

"And I still have those pictures of you naked and handcuffed," Vala went on. Cam winced and went while Amanda tried her best big-eyed pleading look. It worked in anime. Vala just smiled. "No. So? Thieving tools around here?"

"Well, I'd have to introduce you here and there, but what in particular?" They bent their heads together, Vala's black pigtails and Amanda's shingled auburn pixie-cut, and held a low-voiced conversation that slid rapidly into Latin when Amanda found out Vala spoke it.

Daniel drifted by once to mildly mention, "You know, Amanda, not only did fake and facsimile derive from facere, but English is just full of Latin cognates?"

Amanda smiled sweetly at him. "And there's not a cop in the bar, Daniel, we looked. Do go put egg in your beer. The word you missed in there was the object: _phallos_?"

Vala smiled sweetly. "Amanda was just telling me there are kits to let you model yourself for such? I'll order three...."

Daniel retreated from their laughter and took the beer Teal'c handed him. Cam looked at him and asked, "I'm thinking catching the last of the Buffs game is a better idea?"

Teal'c nodded. "Indeed. Although perhaps we should say we are taking dinner to Samantha Carter?"

Cam and Daniel both pulled out cash to tip the bartender, who was listening, fascinated, to a discussion which had veered through rutilated quartz into buffing star sapphires and safely transporting emeralds. Teal'c followed them out, texting Vala a reminder not to get them thrown out of another bar and that General Landry would be most displeased to have to speak to a judge.

Behind him, Vala and Amanda laughed even louder.

The men continued their retreat.

**Author's Note:**

> The Buffs are the University of Colorado Buffaloes.
> 
> Sam missed this solely because she got too busy in the lab. There'll be other times, no doubt.
> 
> Rutilated quartz looks fascinating, like someone has spilled jack-straws; in sapphires and rubies, rutilation causes the star effect. And emeralds tend to be rather fragile if tapped.


End file.
